Never had a dream come true
by DiamondEyes94
Summary: Hiccup left after defeating the Red Death. Astrid decided to stay on Berk, but regretted her decision. So, she sets off to reunite with him. One Shot. HiccStrid.


**A/N: I do not own HTTYD. Another One Shot inspired by an old favourite. They keep getting in the way**

It had been 5 years. 5 agonizingly long years in which nobody knew the fate of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. 5 years since **he** had disappeared after defeating the Red Death, presumably because he was still supposedly disowned by his father Stoick the Vast. He had, at the time, extended his invitation to her to join him on an adventure, to explore the world on the backs of dragons. She had really considered it back then, but had decided she couldn't bear to leave her family, nor the village that had cared for and supported her so much all those years. She had reluctantly bid him a final farewell on Dragon Island before he had flown off, as nobody was able to stop him. And she hated herself for it every day for 5 years.

Now, though, after having left Berk on her quest to find who she was positive was her soulmate, her journey had come to an end. She had let him go once; she wouldn't make that mistake again. It was a regret that just seemed to grow with time. All that time spent regretting, looking back and wondering how it could be now or might have been. She knew it was pointless, useless, but she just couldn't find ways to let him go. And so she had left her birth home with a heavy heart after 3 years, but nevertheless determined to find the missing Hiccup Haddock. Travelling far and wide, trying to find clues as to his possible whereabouts, she had wandered for 2 years before she had finally found him while flying on her beloved Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. She was sure it was him, because who else could have been crazy enough to invent something that allowed them to fly? Besides, if that wasn't enough, the sleek black form of the Night Fury flying close by to the figure was a dead giveaway. Ever one for stealth, she had stayed hidden and stalked them back to their home, where it turned out he had known all along as Toothless had caught their scent. Tears of joy streaming down her face, she dismounted Stormfly and flung herself at him, catching him in the fiercest hug she could give. It was practically a dream come true, this day that she finally found him. For those 3 years in the village, she tried to pretend that she had moved on, got over him, but every night she fell asleep thinking about him, thinking about how she had never found the words to say. For those 3 years, she had known deep down, that no matter where life took her to, a part of her would always be with him, and so she followed her heart.

"Hiccup."

"Astrid."

Blazing green orbs met azure blue ones, like the Earth meeting the sky. It was sorely obvious how much Hiccup had missed the fierce, strong willed Valkyrie that was Astrid, who now stood before him after 5 years. He too, knew it was no use to look back and wonder how it could be now or might have been, yet he could never find ways to let her go. He dreamt of her every night, regretting the fact that they were not together, kicking himself for being too weak willed to stay on Berk. He had thought of going back many times, but never found the courage to face Astrid, much less his demons of which included his father. Now, though, standing before her, it was a dream come true for him. He had tried to move on as well, but somewhere in his memory, all sense of time had been lost. He could never fully live in the morrow, for he was stuck in that day, where Astrid had bade him goodbye before he left on his adventure. All he could think about was how it would have been so much better if she were by his side. Toothless had tried his level best to comfort him whenever he was in a melancholic mood, and was successful to some extent, but the void in his heart could only ever be filled by one person. And now, as they stood stock still staring at each other, he saw his chance at redemption, just as she saw his.

"I'm sorry for leaving."

"I'm sorry for letting you leave alone."

"You don't have to be."

"Yes I do. I regretted the decision as soon as I made it, but it was too late. Now though, now…"

"I could go back to Berk with you."

"I…no, not just yet. Let's go on an adventure of our own first. Take it as our honeymoon, because-"

"Wait wait wait, honeymoon?! Where did **that** come from?"

"Well, long story short, I missed you. So I got your dad's approval and we got married so I could live in your room, at least that way I could feel closer to you even if you weren't there. So, about that honeymoon, any places you have in mind? I'm sure you've had quite the adventure while you were gone, been to more places I could imagine, encountered countless breath-taking sights. If…if you don't mind, I would like to share all of them with you. May I?"

"Yes, of course. One thing though, don't you think you're being a little presumptuous that I haven't met anyone else that I fancy while on my travels? What if I was already married?" He asked playfully.

"As if you would. I've known all my life that you were a sucker for me. I have you wrapped around my little finger, and you will never escape me!" She countered, as sure of herself as she ever was.

"Well, I won't deny that Milady. It seems you are still that same girl I fell in love with. Thank you."

"Whatever for?"

"For this. For finding me. For making this a dream come true."

"You're welcome. It's a dream come true for me too."

0000000000

2 years later, as Gobber hobbled over to his forge in the early morning rays of the Sun. he saw 2 figures approaching from the horizon on what he was sure were dragons. As the shapes neared, he recognized a Deadly Nadder; the other was…A NIGHT FURY?!

"THEY'RE BACK. SHE'S FOUND HIM AND BROUGHT HIM BACK!"

 _End_

 **Hope you enjoyed the HiccStrid OneShot. R &R thanks! **


End file.
